The Perfect Day
by FrillingFreak
Summary: Hinata thought she knew what a perfect day was until Naruto came along and changed her mind. Naruto/Hinata One-shot.


**My first Naruto/Hinata ficlet. Nothing much, just a bit of a drabble about how their relationship would happen if it happens. Good Gravy, I love these two!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. **

_The Perfect Day_

Sunlight, bright and warm, streamed through leaves to dance upon pale skin. Wind, soft and cool, weaved through the air to play with dark hair.

Hyuuga Hinata smiled happily at the perfect day she was having. She had gotten a good night's sleep the night before and awoken well rested, the weather was perfect, everyone was cheerful, she'd made good process in training today, and had not been scolded by anyone for her timidity.

Now all these things were wonderful but they weren't what made her day perfect. What made her day perfect was actually very odd and simple thing compared to all those others. It was the fact that she was setting in the shade of a very pretty tree watching Inuzuka Kiba spar with one _Uzumaki Naruto_.

The way his body moved with such power and strength was amazing. His muscles rippling under his shirt made the shy girl blush like crazy. The way the wind ruffled his shaggy blonde hair brought a smile to her face and the fierce zeal in his eyes took her breath away. He was an awe-inspiring presence to her; her light and warmth, her sunshine. Hinata could have died happy any time now.

The only down side was that he had probably already forgotten that she was here. It wasn't something that she was unaccustomed to; in fact, it was a normal part of her everyday life. She had resigned herself to always being a part of the woodwork. She had tried to put herself "out there" (as Tenten described it) once but only succeeded in freaking her team mates and friends out and almost being hauled off to the mental ward. They chalked it up to a once in a like time madness when she was back to her normal, stuttering, blushing self the next day.

At the moment, the two boys were shouting, um, well, _colorful_things at one another in an attempt to one up the other. Hinata couldn't help but blush at some of the words that came flying out their mouths. Hinata half wished that Shino was here so she would have someone to talk to. Well, at least make the pretense of talking to.

But at the same time, she was glad that no one was here to see her staring, no more like gawking, at Naruto. It wasn't every day that she got to watch Naruto like this- without hiding in the bushes or something. Yeah, that's pretty weird no matter how you look at it. But she couldn't help it, every time she saw him, she had this sudden, uncontrollable urge to hide and no matter how much she tried to resist, she still found herself crouched behind a pole or tree.

But today was different. Because as long as she didn't do anything to attract his attention, she could watch him all she wanted without worrying about getting caught. If only every day could be this wonderful.

Over the years, many people thought that Naruto would have eventually noticed the shy but pretty Hyuuga who was always in his shadow, but the poor boy was clueless as ever. Hinata didn't mind too much. That's what made Naruto, Naruto. She had no wild ideas about Naruto suddenly falling madly in love with her. Sure, she had her dreams and fantasies, but she was a rational girl who knew the difference between dreams and reality and that it was best not to let the two get confused.

Uzumaki Naruto was too bright, vivacious, and bold to notice such a shy, shadow of a girl. That was just the way the world worked and she had accepted it, even if it did hurt.

By now the sky was starting to turn a warm shade of orange as the day came to a close. Naruto and Kiba looked like they were both on their last burst of energy and poor Akamaru looked ready to throw in the towel and leave the two boys to tear each other to pieces. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the look the over sized dog kept throwing Kiba. If looks could kill, or in this case knock unconscious, Kiba wouldn't have stood a chance.

Fortunately for all parties, the sparring match ended soon in a draw with both sides panting on the ground. Hinata decided not to bother them, partially because they seemed so tired and partially because she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Hinata knew it wouldn't be long before they would be back on their feet laughing and taunting each other. She didn't know how they could bounce back so quickly. A sparring match of that intensity and duration would have left her in bed for a day or two. She supposed that was just the difference in their stamina and skill levels.

Sure enough, they were already slowly dragging themselves to their feet, grinning cheekily at each other. The inevitable arguing over who had won ensued which left both Hinata and Akamaru sighing.

It was obvious that they were planning to make their way out of the training ground as they continued their argument, so Hinata stood up and began to dust herself and get ready to head home.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Called the voice that haunted her dreams causing her to freeze in mid-motion. She looked up to see Naruto waving wildly in her direction with his trademark Cheshire cat grin. "Come on Hinata-chan, we're going to get some ramen!"

She stared at him, wide-eyed, for a second before scurrying after him.

He hadn't forgotten about her, he had remembered that she was here without Kiba having to say anything. Her heart fluttered slightly at this unusual attention from the man she admired so much. It was simple, it was unexpected, it was from _him_.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you must be really patient to sit there and wait all this time." Naruto said when she caught up with them and they began walking again.

"I-I don't mind." She managed to stutter out in response. "I learn a lot from watching."

"Well most girls wouldn't have stuck around for that long." Naruto said.

"Hinata isn't like most girls." Kiba pointed out from his place with Akamaru a couple paces ahead of them.

Hinata's heart fell a bit. She knew he hadn't meant it to hurt her feelings, but it had. It had hurt because it was true. She wasn't like the other girls who were bright and outgoing- who were confident enough to chase and in return be chased. She certainly didn't catch people's attention the way someone like Ino did- with flare and un-denialable beauty. Her eyes were the only outstanding thing about her and she couldn't even master them. Hinata was broken out of her self-derogatory inner lecture by Naruto's cheerful voice.

"I guess that's what makes her so special. She's quiet and attentive- she always listens even if what you're saying is stupid. And you can be around her for long periods of time without worrying about physical harm. " Naruto said with a grin as he rubbed the latest bruise compliment of Sakura. "There's no other girl in the world like Hinata-chan!."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and stared. _Special._Naruto said she was special. And not because she had been bright or outgoing or done something out of character, but because she had been herself. Naruto thought that the very things she believed would always be a deep, un-crossable chasm between them were actually a bridge that could bring them closer together.

He thought she was one of a kind. He thought all of her weaknesses were strengths. Her quiet nature, timidity, and everything that had been faults a few seconds ago now made her_ special_.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, is there something on my back?" Hinata snapped out of her revere to realize she had been staring at Naruto's back as he walked away.

"N-no!" Hinata could feel her face heating up as she moved to catch up to him.

"Gomen, I was distracted." She managed to mumble.

"No problem, happens to me all the time." Naruto reassured her with another of his trademark grins.

They walked in silence for a minute before Hinata could manage to sneak a peak at the blonde from beneath her bangs. He was walking with his hands behind his head, grinning and humming some tune she didn't recognize.

Hinata smiled softly, tenderly at him.

Maybe Naruto wasn't as unattainable as she first thought. Maybe she'd been wrong all along. She didn't have to change and become someone else to get his attention. He took greatest notice of her when she was just being herself. Sure it took a long time to get his attention but Hinata could wait. She had waited this long and with no hope of results so what was a bit longer.

Sure it wouldn't be tomorrow, or next week, or month, or maybe even next year. But Hinata was patient. She was proud to consider it one of her greatest strengths. She could and would wait however long it took, even if it meant waiting forever.

Yes, today was an absolutely perfect day.

* * *

**So I was catching up on Naruto yesterday and I realized how totally gay it can sound at moments. Ship. Eppisode 51-52 turns super flaming when Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto are talking about bonds. I could talk about it forever! I was cracking up!**

**MMMUU, Now REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
